


End of the Line

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mission Fic, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Phone Sex, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Request Meme, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes up with a way to help Natasha pass some time on her solo mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> [Insert usual disclaimer, "please don't sue me, Marvel" stuff here.]
> 
> Written as part of a [request meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/81777754120/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you-a) for [vvookies](http://vvookies.tumblr.com/). Thanks to Pamela for the beta work.

Natasha forced herself to look away from the computer screen that had held her attention most of the night. Her data mining programs were still running and gathering up all kinds of goodies for her to use against her mark. Stretching, she felt the knots in her back and shoulders loosen up and joints crack from lack of use. She blinked a couple times, her eyes dry and slightly strained from hours logged in front of the monitor. It was too late to go out for food as most of the city had rolled up its sidewalks already, so that was out. She picked at a protein bar that she had stuffed into her bag before she left New York. That was when her phone buzzed with a new message from Clint:

_still up?_

Natasha settled onto the creaky old bed and tapped her reply onto the screen with one thumb: _**Of course**_

_got a situation here_

_**Everything OK?** _

_more of a pants situation_

Laughing, Natasha rolled her eyes. _**Are you trying to sext me, Barton?**_

_maybe…_

_**Most people start with ‘what are you wearing’ or something like that** _

_how do you know that_

_**I just do. What are you wearing?** _

Rather than answering with a text, Clint sent a picture of himself dressed in nothing except for her pair of red satin Agent Provocateur panties with the ties on the sides. Whereas they were on the small side for her, the red mesh trim just barely covered the head of Clint’s dick and had to be tied further down to accommodate his hips. She laughed, but they were pretty sexy on him. 

_**Very nice. If your dick gets any harder they’ll have to come off ;)** _

_keep talking and it will_

She bit her lip; a curl of lust warmed her belly. 

_**Touch yourself through them and tell me what it feels like** _

Her pulse began to pound as she waited for his response. She could see that he was typing and it only heightened her anticipation. In her head, she could see those impossibly large hands of his stroking his cock through the bright red satin. His thumb would rub over the mesh that just barely covered the head and he’d suck in a breath. It was an incredibly sensitive spot that could only be touched very lightly and carefully.

_dont know how you walk around in these & not get turned on tasha_

_**That’s not telling me what it feels like** _

She imagined he was groaning at her with a little smile as he dropped his head back. 

_different_

_**Different how?** _

_dunno… slick kinda? really hot and smooth. kinda like you_

_**Flatterer** _

There was a pause and she wondered if he was too busy jerking off to text or just thinking of another way to describe it. She shifted in bed and became aware of the wetness that had pooled between her thighs. He would need to make this a repeat performance for her once she got back from her mission. Her fingers crept beneath the waistband of her leggings and into her panties. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her fingertips came into contact with slick heat. 

_gonna tell me what youre doing tasha_

Her lips curled into a smile.

_**I think you already know** _

_thats not telling me what youre doing_ , he teased. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and laughed before responding to him. 

_**I'm teasing the lips of my pussy and thinking about you stroking that fat cock of yours.** _

_**How's that?** _

To further sell the point, Natasha slid her leggings off and then snapped a photo of herself with her hand slipped inside of panties. They weren’t the sexiest thing in the world, but she knew that Clint didn’t care. 

_goddamn baby_

She grinned, coyly biting her lip as though he were watching her. The phone vibrated with a second reply from Clint:

_wanna be inside you so bad_

Her eyes slid over the simple line of text as her fingers stroked over her hard clit and gasped. She wanted it just as badly, not just the sex but the connection of having Clint’s hands on her, his body pressing into hers and the way her body went hot when she heard him whisper her name. The shirt that she wore was one of his that she had swiped the last time she stayed at his apartment. Even though it had been on her all day, it still smelled like him and the warm, woodsy cologne he wore when he was off-duty. One deep breath brought back dozens upon dozens of memories of him, of both of them together. Natasha could almost feel him inside of her as she slipped her fingers into her cunt. A low whimper escaped her. She ground against her palm as she fucked herself and got lost in her memories of him. 

The phone buzzed over and over again beside her until she realized that it was ringing and not just receiving messages. Swearing, Natasha answered it with her free hand and flicked the call to voicemail before setting it back down.

“What are you doing?” Clint asked, sounding annoyed. 

“What do you think?” she replied. “Could use your help with it though.”

The rumbling laugh that followed made her shiver. “And what can I do for you tonight, darlin?”

“God, just.. keep talking,” she groaned. Just the sound of his voice was enough to kick her arousal into high gear. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Got those panties of yours wrapped around my cock while I jerk off.”

Her breath stuttered at the image. “Mmm, I bet that feels good. Gonna make you do that for me when I get back.”

“Anything you want, baby. Are you touching yourself?”

“Mhmm,” she purred, “thinking about you.”

She thought that she heard the sound of the smooth fabric rustling softly as he worked his cock with his hand. Just knowing that she turned him on this much flooded her brain with a heady sense of power and excitement. 

“Thinking about me fucking you, Tasha? Because I am,” he said. “Thinking about how fucking wet you get for me. Are you wet for me, baby?”

She gasped again hearing his words. “Yes, oh god Clint, I’m so fucking wet. My fingers don’t feel as good as your cock does inside of me.”

“Just wait til you get back home, Tasha. Gonna bury my cock in that tight little pussy of yours til you’re screaming.”

Natasha’s cunt tigthened up on her fingers, leaving her whimpering. With Clint’s voice in her ears and the filth coming from it, she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Still wearing that t-shirt of mine?”

“Uh huh,” she said, wondering if he was going to ask her to remove it.

“Bring your other hand up to your tits. Love it when you play with your tits while you ride me, Tasha.”

It was her turn to reply with a throaty laugh. “You just love my tits, period.”

“That I do.”

Her lips curved into a smile, but she still reached up to cup one breast through the soft-worn material. Both nipples were already aching for attention and formed tight peaks beneath the shirt. The moment her fingers touched her nipple, her back was arching up into her own touch, eager for more.

Clint must have heard the gasp she made. “That’s right, baby. Touch yourself like I would.”

“Mmm, wish it was your mouth instead. Love how your stubble rubs against my skin.”

He groaned quietly on the other end. “Gonna let me come inside you when you get home?”

“Fuck yes,” she gasped. “Only one allowed to.”

“Love that so much, Tasha,” he panted. She could hear him getting closer. “Love coming inside you… that you let me come inside you… love watching my come leak out of you before I bury my face in your pussy and lick it out of you. _Fuck_ , Tasha.”

She loved it when he was possessive like this because she was just as possessive of him. This was something they only shared with each other. It made it all the more exciting when they were able to be together. Every time he entered her bare, she shivered with delight. Thinking about the delicious friction their bodies created raised goosebumps on her skin. Her own movements sped up. She can feel her orgasm just out of reach, she just needed to trip the right wire. They never got off simultaneously, but for some reason her brain was urging her to try to come the moment she heard Clint coming. 

“Gonna let you fill me up,” she said, her voice sounding thick. “Want your come all over me, marking me up.”

He groaned loudly. “Oh fuck, baby, m’so close.”

“Yeah, that’s it. Wanna make you come with me, Clint,” she replied. She worked herself harder and faster, almost to the point that it was painful but she was beyond caring. “Please, baby, please come with me.”

“Tasha…” 

The way his voice broke, too overcome with his desire for her to remain steady, was what set her off. Clamping her hand down over her mound, Natasha cried out as her climax washed over her. Muscles trembled, making her feel powerless against the onslaught. It had been a while since she had gotten off, let alone done this with Clint, that her body took longer to recover than usual.

Drowsily, she turned her head in the direction of the phone with a breathy sigh and felt a twinge of disappointment when all she had to look to was a phone. Natasha switched the phone from speaker to its normal setting and held it against her ear. She could still hear Clint’s heavy breathing on the other end. 

“Still with me?” she asked.

“Haven’t killed me yet,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Miss you, Tasha.”

She curled up on her side, bringing her legs close to her. “Yeah, miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanted a visual for the panties Clint was wearing, [here you go.](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us-main-nav/lingerie/knickers/info/classic-tie_sides~red)


End file.
